


Feelings and Thoughts

by yvngp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky has his metal arm, Finals Week, Hair-pulling, M/M, No other characters are important, Non-Explicit Sex, Stress, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvngp/pseuds/yvngp
Summary: Bucky's been thinking about his future that he can't see and it's also finals week.





	Feelings and Thoughts

James "I'm not going to be anything in life" Buchanan Barnes was feeling kind of down this week. It was finals week and he's been thinking about how his future would look like... and he couldn't see it. He doesn't imagine himself having a home with a nice car or any pets or having an amazing job. He sees nothing. No house, no car, no money, no nothing. He doesn't know why he's like this. Why he's thinking like this. He wants to stop thinking about it but he can't. It'll just resurface back up in his head. He wants to tell his mom about this but he doesn't want to make her mad with his negative thinking.

He wants to tell his friends about it but they aren't talking to him right now and he doesn't know why and what he did for them to not talk to him but he won't say anything about it right now.

 :(

"I'm a shit child."

Steve looks up from his work.

"What? Why do you say that?"

Bucky just shrugs.

"I'm not shit, I always get into little arguments with my mom, I don't have any friends, and my future doesn't look good."

Steve just sighs and puts his work to the side and scoots closer to Bucky.

"Bucky...you don't need to talk bad about yourself like that. Think positively about yourself and your future. Do your little arguments get physical at any point?"

"No but anytime my mom thinks I have an attitude or a certain way about how my face looks, she gets mad and tells me fix it and I try to defend myself but she gets even more mad and tells me to shut up. She always has to be right about something.

"Having arguments with your mom doesn't make you a shit child. It's normal for us to bicker with our parents. Your grades are fine and you're an easy person to get along with and those things right there will get you a good future, so please stop talking negatively about the future. It's not good."

Bucky doesn't bother going back and forth with Steve. He'll just tell him the same things everyone else would.

:(

   His first period class didn't have a final since they did a project. He literally walked all the way to school so he could be here on time for the final that they didn't even have. He could've just stayed home.

His second period final wasn't all that bad but it wasn't all that easy because he couldn't remember some things and he had to cheat. Cheating didn't help that much since his classmates barely understood the final and just guessed even when though it was a open note final and they had their notes with them. Bucky just hoped he had a good enough grade.

:(

He got a high C. 

Oh well, now he just has time to worry about the 4 other finals he has to take and he has to finish the history study guide for the history final tomorrow. He hoped he gets a good enough grade on that too.

:(

He went to Wendy's and got a 4 for 4 and stayed for about an hour because kids form his school started coming in and he didn't want to be there anymore.

He walked to the library.

It was closed.

He walked to McDonald's and stayed there till 5 then went home.

:( 

  He's on the phone with Steve when he gets home.

"Why haven't your friends talked to me?"

"Bucky, they're your friends too."

It doesn't feel like it.

:(

Bucky and his sister got into an argument. Becca was just being rude for no reason and Bucky got tired of it and snapped at her.

His mom yelled at him for it.

He hated being there. 

:(

He goes to Steve's house and spends a night there.

:(

It's probably midnight and Bucky should be home right now but he's too busy getting his hair roughly pulled by Steve with his other arm on his waist and getting off of the loud sounds of skin slapping skin.

He's glad Steve's mom isn't home.

:(

It's now 10 am. History final started at 8. He finished by 9. Slept for the rest of the hour since he didn't get any sleep.

:(

It's 12:35. His Algebra final started at 10:35 and he passed within minutes.

That made him happy.

:(

He doesn't go straight home and stays at Steve's house till his mom picked him up.

He slept as soon as he got in his room.

:(

It's Wednesday. The last day of school for him since he doesn't have a 7th period and he'll be a senior starting that day.

His English and Chemistry finals were good and bad.

English was fine.

Chemistry...he knows he failed that.

But he has a good enough grade in Chemistry to not take the class senior year.

Thank God.

:(

He feels stressed free and he thinks that's why he feels so happy. Just staying in his bed and not having to go to school again.

He fucking loves it.

:(

The happiness doesn't last for long.

Becca and his mom came home. Becca was being a bitch and his mom was allowing it. But when he defended himself against her, his mom yelled at him and he got tired of it and started wilding out.

His mom and his sister looked at him in shock. They looked so scared of when he was done throwing shit and screaming at them.

He didn't care.

He was tired of their shit.

He left.

:(

He goes to Steve's house and thinks about getting emancipated or staying with Steve.

:(

He likes that and smiles.

He might just do that.

:)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on how I feel about my future and what I'm going to be in life.


End file.
